The PowerPuff Kids meet The Fairly OddParents
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs go to a new town called Dimsdale and meet a kid named Timmy Turnner. What our heroes don't know is that he has Fairy GodParents. But what happens when his crazy teacher Densel Crocker teams up with Mojo Jojo?


**Hello everyone** , **sorry for the long wait. I know that I said I would do the story where The PowerPuffs meet characters from the show "Chalkzone" but it turns out that I don't have the copy of it, so I won't be able to do it. I was going to post it on Fanfiction but I unintentionally deleted the original copy because I didn't think I needed it after I posted it on Edit Document. But it turned out Edit Document gave me a certain amount of days to publish it on Fanfiction and deleted the whole thing. So I'm really sorry I won't be able to do that story. But here is the one where The PowerPuffs meet characters from The Fairly OddParents.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids Meet The Fairly OddParents

The girls and boys were taking a walk around Townsville thinking about what to do now.

"So where do you guys wanna go for another adventure?" Burnner asked.

"How about we go to that place where this kid named Timmy Turner lives," Binky requested.

"Sure let's go there," said Booster.

The girls and the boys arrived to the place they were looking for.

"Hi there," a kid's voiced greeted.

The kids saw a boy about their size with brown hair, blue eyes, a pink hat, a pink shirt, and blue pants.

"Are you Timmy Turner?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, do you guys wanna come over my house?" the kid inquired.

"Sure, it's nice to meet you Timmy," Baxter said.

The girls and boys followed Timmy to his house.

"Say who are you guys?" Timmy asked.

"We're the PowerPuff girls," said Buttercup.

"And The PowerPuff Boys." said Boomy.

"We're superheroes, we have super powers," said Bubbles.

"Wow there's twenty-two of you all together are you guys related to each other?" Timmy asked in amazement.

"Burnner's last name is Brown, Binky's last name is Lenton," Beauster replied.

"The dark-colored PowerPuffs' last names are Rotium," said Beauty.

"The light PowerPuffs' last names are Utonium," said Buster.

"So Timmy what is this place like?" Banners asked.

"Are there any nice people here?" Bam-bam asked, "are there any people you like here?" Bamby asked.

"Are there any cool people here?" Blaster asked.

"Are there any people who like you here?" Bliss asked.

"Are there any tough people here?" Benster asked.

"Are there any superheroes here?" Bridger asked.

"This place can be miserable, and nice, my friend A.J. is smart, a bully named Francis who picks on me is tough, there is this singer Chip Skylark he's cool, the nice people are my friends Chester and A.J., Trixie Tang is the person I like; she's the most popular kid in my school, no there aren't any superheroes here in real life well except for my Parents, there are two people who like me Veronica Trixie's best friend, and Tootie my babysitter's little sister, Vicky is my babysitter she's evil, and Mr. Crocker is my crazy teacher those are the people you'd better watch out for, by the way I didn't get your names," Timmy explained.

"I'm Burnner," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky," said Binky.

"I'm Booster," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster," said Buster.

"I'm Banners," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby." said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny," said Benny.

"Wow those are all start with the letter "B" and they're all cool!" said Timmy.

"Gee Thanks Timmy," the kids all said.

Timmy, the girls, and the boys heard a knock on the door and heard a girl's voice.

"What's going on here?! Open this door Twerp!" the girl asked in an angry voice.

"It's Vicky my babysitter, do something! I'll wait when my Parents come home so you can meet them," Timmy said nervously.

The door was busted opened and Vicky came in, she was a tall girl about 16 with red hair in a ponytail, pink eyes, a green shirt, and black pants.

"I HEARD HAPPY! OH THERE ARE MORE TWERPS ONLY THEY LOOK WEIRD! YOU TWERPS BETTER KEEP IT DOWN!" Vicky yelled.

Burnner, Binky, Baxter, Buttercup, Buster, Banners, Benster, and Bloomy glared at Vicky and they looked at her straight in the eye.

"Who are you calling Twerps?" they all exclaimed.

Vicky ran off screaming.

"Wow you guys are tough!" Timmy said in amazement.

"Thanks," said Burnner.

"We have babysitters," said Binky.

"Only they are nice," said Booster.

"And they babysit us anytime," said Blossom.

"They stay over too sometimes," said Baxter.

"They become Power Puffs a few times," said Buttercup.

"When we need their help," said Boomy.

"And they need to drink Chemical X," said Bubbles.

"Chemical X is the ingredient that made us have super powers," said Beauster.

"Mac our female babysitter is an action hero," said Beauty.

"And she's a crime fighter too," said Buster.

"Mac is not a super hero but she comes in handy," said Banners.

"Richard our male babysitter is Mac's boyfriend," said Bam-bam.

"He's from England," said Bamby.

"He's the only person in on our group who doesn't fight crime," said Blaster.

"Is Mac short for something?" Timmy asked.

"Mackenzie is her real name but she prefers Mac for short," said Bliss.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance to meet them," said Benster.

"Yeah we told them we'd be here," said Bloomy.

"Cool, let's be friends!" said Timmy.

"Thanks Timmy," said Bridger.

"We'll only use our super powers when it's a real emergency," said Bridget.

"How old are you guys?" Timmy asked.

"We're five years old," Beatie answered.

"What about you?" Benny asked.

"I'm ten years old," said Timmy.

"And you still have a babysitter?" the PowerPuffs asked him a little bit stunned.

"For some reason yes, but they probably will stop hiring Vicky until I'm probably twelve maybe thirteen," said Timmy.

The PowerPuffs looked confused but they believed their new friend.

* * *

Later after Vicky left, Timmy was ready for the girls and the boys to meet his Parents.

"We're home Timmy!" Mr. Turnner called.

"How was your day honey?" Mrs. Turnner asked.

"Fine Mom and Dad I would like you to meet my new friends The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys, guys these are my Parents," Timmy said in introduction.

"Nice to meet you, are you kids superheroes?" The Turnners asked.

"Yeah, It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Turner," the girls and boys said.

"You guys stay here I'll be right back," Timmy said to the superheroes.

Timmy went back in his room. "Okay Cosmo and Wanda you can come out now," Timmy said to his goldfish.

Two fairies came our of a fish bowel; one fairy had green hair, green eyes, a white suit with a black bow tie, black pants, a yellow crown, and he was holding a wand which was shaped like a star, the other fairy had pink hair, pink eyes, a yellow shirt, black pants, a yellow crown, and she was holding a wand shaped like a star too, they're Timmy's Fairy GodParents.

"What is it Timmy? the female fairy asked.

"There are these boys and girls who are superheroes, they're really nice, well eight of them are tough, six of them are smart, and eight of them are sweet, I know it's against the rules Wanda, but sometimes I wish I could make them the only people besides me know I have Fairy GodParents," Timmy explained.

"I know how you feel sweetie but you know you can't wish that," Wanda said,

"And we'll go away forever!" the male fairy said nervously,

"These aren't normal kids Cosmo they have super powers," Timmy said to the male fairy,

"Normal or not that's against the rules," Cosmo reminded Timmy,

"I understand guys, here they come hide yourselves," Timmy replied.

Wanda and Cosmo turned into fish and went back in the bowel, the girls and boys came in Timmy's room.

"Hey guys want me to show you my town?" Timmy asked,

"Sure thanks Timmy," the kids said.

* * *

The girls and boys followed Timmy to see his town. The PowerPuffs were excited to explore a new town they had never seen before, despite Timmy telling them it can be a miserable town. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the town, it seemed to be a normal place, no crimes, no crime fighting, no detective work, just normal people doing normal stuff, what could possible go wrong? However they did remember Timmy saying something about his teacher Mr. Crocker being crazy, so they shouldn't be taking things for granted just yet. But for now on they wanted to have some fun. While Timmy was showing his new friends his town a big tough goth like kid with spiky black hair, yellow teeth, a ripped up shirt with a skull on it, black pants, white shoes, and black wrist lets tried to harass Timmy, but Binky scared him away.

"Wow Timmy your town is cool," Burnner commented.

"Thanks Burnner, hey Binky thanks for defending me from Francis," Timmy said.

"No problem Timmy," Binky replied.

"I guess there are bullies who are scared of us tough kids," Baxter commented.

"Yeah, no one messes with our friends," Buttercup stated.

"Remember when you told us to watch out for that crazy teacher of yours," Buster reminded.

"Yeah," Timmy replied.

"Well you better watch out for one of the villains we have most fights with and that's Mojo Jojo," Banners said.

"He is the one bad monkey," Benster said.

"He's our number 1 arch-enemy," said Bloomy.

"But he's the number 3 villain Beatie and Benny are scared of," Blaster replied.

"Who are the number 2 and number 1 villains they are scared of?" Timmy asked.

"The number two villain they're scared of is the Boogieman," Bliss answered.

"There are two number 1 villains they're scared of they are HIM and HER the evilest of evil the cruelest of cruel," Beauster said.

"Oh that's creepy," Timmy said nervously, "that is creepy," Beauty agreed.

What the gang didn't know that there was a man spying on them, he has black hair, blue eyes, glasses, black pants, a white shirt with a black tie.

"Turner has met 22 super powered girls and boys they're talking about this evil monkey, I must find him and he must help me Densel Crocker have proof that FAIRY GODPARENTS exist," the man said in a crazy voice.

Densel Crocker looked around town and found Mojo Jojo sitting on a bench.

"Hello there," Crocker greeted Mojo.

"Who are you?" Mojo asked looking at him in confusion.

"Crocker, Densel Crocker," Crocker introduced himself.

"The name is Jojo, Mojo Jojo," Mojo greeted.

"Do you know 22 super powered kids?" Crocker asked.

"Yes it's those annoying PowerPuff rugrats where did you see them? Mojo inquired.

"In the park with a kid named Timmy Turner, he has Fairy GodParents but no one believes me," Crocker explained.

"I'll help you have proof that the kid has Fairy GodParents if you help me kidnap the youngest PowerPuff punks," Mojo offered.

"Sure I'll help you kidnap the two youngest PowerPuffs," Crocker agreed, "good then let's get started," Mojo said.

Crocker smiled in an evil way, he was sure that with Mojo's help he will prove Timmy's Fairy GodParents exist as well as other ones.

* * *

Mojo Jojo and Crocker built a super net so they could both use it to catch the things they wanted to capture.

"Now I can finally capture A FAIRY GODPARENT!" Crocker said in his crazy voice.

"Now I can finally capture A POWERPUFF PIPSQUEAK!" Mojo said in a crazy voice as well.

"Alright Mojo let's go and find those PowerPuffs and the Fairy Godparents," Crocker suggested eagerly.

Meanwhile the girls, boys, and Timmy were having fun in the park, Cosmo and Wanda were transformed into bunnies so they could follow Timmy and not let anybody see them.

"I'm having a great time," Booster said.

"I am too," said Blossom.

Then Boomy spotted something.

"Aah, what is that?!" he asked in fear.

"It's A Net!" Timmy yelled, "and Mojo is carrying it," Bubbles pointed out.

"It's Aiming At Beatie And Benny!" Bam-bam yelled.

"Guys Watch Out!" Bamby shouted. Beatie and Benny tried to fly away by the net grabbed them.

"There is some weird guy with Mojo he looks creepy," Bridger pointed out.

"Is it that Crocker guy?" Bridget asked.

"Guys help us!" Beatie yelled.

"Let us out!" Benny yelled in fear.

Beatie and Benny were trapped inside the net.

"I have the two PowerPuff runts," Mojo said all proud.

"Turner I know you have your FairyGodParents now where are they?" Crocker demanded.

"You guys fight them I'll be right back!" Timmy suggested.

Timmy hid behind a bush with Cosmo and Wanda.

"This is hopeless!" Timmy said in fear.

"what are you gonna do Timmy?!" Wanda asked in worry.

"you're gonna let those cute superheroes die!" Cosmo said in worry as well.

"I wish I could tell the PowerPuff Girls, The PowerPuff Boys, and their two friends I have Fairy GodParents," Timmy said.

"but we'll go away forever!" Wanda reminded him.

"don't worry I still have room for the magic muffin," Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda reluctantly agreed and granted his wish; then Timmy came out from the bush while the PowerPuffs were fighting their crazy foes.

"Guys I have something to tell you, I have FairyGodParents!" Timmy called.

"Well PowerPuff Pests your little friend has told you he has Fairy Godparents," Mojo said all pleased.

"Let's capture those FAIRY GODPARENTS now Mojo Jojo," Crocker said.

"Yes Densel Crocker," Mojo agreed. Suddenly a spinning thing took Cosmo and Wanda away.

"Blast you Turner!" Crocker said in anger.

Beatie and Benny busted out of the giant net.

"Well Densel Cracker you and Mojo Jojo are gonna get beaten by us now," said Burnner.

Timmy hid behind a bush, he took a bite out of the muffin.

"I wish I had my FairyGodParents and let my friends forget I had them!" he said.

Cosmo and Wanda came back.

"Go help your friends Timmy," Wanda cheered.

Timmy went to help the girls and boys fight Crocker and Mojo.

"Do want me to join you guys?" Timmy asked.

"Sure Timmy let's beat them together," Binky suggested. Timmy, the boys, and the girls beat up their foes.

* * *

"Curses you PowerPuff Brats and curses you little brat with the pink hat!" Mojo yelled.

"Just ignore him he always does that," Booster said.

"Good thing he's being sent to jail and Crocker is in jail too," Timmy said.

"Yeah but Mojo is going back to Townsville that's where we live," said Blossom.

Richard and I came over to see if the girls and boys were okay.

"You guys are right they are nice you're so lucky to have babysitter like them," Timmy commented.

"Yeah while your babysitter is evil" Boomy replied.

"Icky with a V," Bubbles commented.

"You have a babysitter too?" I asked.

"Only she's evil," Richard said.

"Yeah that's why these guys are so lucky to have you," Timmy commented.

"Thanks for saying that we're lucky Timmy," said Beauster.

"But we have to go now it was nice meeting you," Beauty replied.

"It was nice meeting you guys too will we ever meet again," said Timmy.

"Someday we will," Buster replied.

"Guys we saw Mojo get thrown to jail," I said.

"So we came to see if you were okay," Richard added.

"He was working with this crazy teacher named Densel Crocker," Baxter informed us.

"Mac Richard this is our friend Timmy Turner, Timmy these are our babysitters Mackenzie and Richard," Buttercup said in introduction.

"Nice to meet you," Timmy said.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Richard, "so the girls and boys call you Mac for short," Timmy guessed.

Yeah it's short for Mackenzie of course and I also prefer it too," I said.

"Yeah, well bye Timmy thanks for everything," Banners said.

"Bye guys see you later, it was nice meeting you Mac and Richard," Timmy said.

"It was nice meeting you too Timmy," Richard and I said.

"Bye everyone!" Timmy said.

"Bye Timmy," we all said.

After Timmy went home Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Sorry that I broke the rules guys," Timmy said hanging his head.

"That's okay Timmy we'll use that forget me door knob on Jorgon Von Strangle again," Cosmo suggested.

"It did work the last time," Wanda reminded them.

While we were going home Richard and I asked the kids what they did today.

"Well besides hanging out with Timmy, we fought Mojo Jojo," said Bam-bam.

"He was working for this guy name Densel Crocker who is Timmy's crazy teacher," Bamby replied.

"Yeah he is obsessed of finding out about Fairy Godparents existing," said Bridger.

"That was actually the last we remembered," Bridget pointed out.

"Yeah me and Benny getting caught in this giant net," Beatie pointed out.

"We actually busted right through it before anything happened." Benny said.

Richard and I smiled at the kids as we all walked home.

* * *

 **And that is the end of that story. I hope you enjoyed it. My next one was gonna be the one where the meet Kim Possible, but I won't be able to do that one either because what happened to it was the same situation about the story where the Chalkzone characters. The next one coming up is where our heroes meet The Teen Titan, I will probably do that tomorrow after I get back from work.**


End file.
